wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagnome
Mechagnomes are small gnome-like clockwork creatures who are found in Northrend. They have a strong connection to the titans, although it's unknown exactly what their original purpose and reason for creation is. Their bodies consists of metallic plates and screws, marked by runic tracks of light. Some of them have mustaches and similar hair-fragments on their heads, also made out of metal. The sounds they make resemble the voices of normal gnomes, just in a "metallic" fashion. Various Information *Mechagnomes come in various sizes, but are usually at the size of a normal gnome. *The first mechagnomes, if not all, were created by a titan keeper called "The Grand Architect".Quest:The Mechagnomes *Whether The Grand Architect was a titan or not (see Speculation below), the mechagnomes were apparently also made by the Vanir-titans as one of the races intended to help the titans shape the underground and deep regions of the world. *Mechagnomes eventually became gnomes due to the Curse of Flesh.Quest:The Mechagnomes *Mechagnomes are immortal.Gearmaster Mechazod This does not mean they are invulnerable, just that they can't die from aging. They can, however, malfunction. When they do, they require someone else to repair them.Quest:The Mechagnomes *Matching their appearance, mechagnomes act very robot-like. Their behavior is marked by a pragmatic, objective and sometimes commanding way of thinking, and they seem to have a habit of meticulously analyzing their surroundings.Quest:The Armor's SecretsQuest:Slaves of the Stormforged While this trait often may seem odd to the mortal races, it often makes it very easy to understand mechagnomes and pick up the information they give. *When performing an action or a choice, mechagnomes often utter their reasoning out loud. From what they are saying, the minds of mechagnomes are clearly much similar to a computer-program, processing variables and executing commands.Quest:The Armor's SecretsQuest:Slaves of the Stormforged *Apparently, mechagnomes have a connection to what could be "titan databanks" - they can sometimes be observed "accessing" these databanks in order to retrieve information they need. This can be done either directly through the DatabanksLibrary Guardian or through nothing at all, as seen when Attendant Tock attempts to contact them when analyzing a piece of strange metal. *Mechagnomes possess the convenient ability of going into standby-mode. They often do this after completing or being released from a task.Quest:Slaves of the Stormforged Most likely they will stand in standby-mode until their master gives them a new order, as they have little reason to do anything else. It is unknown how long a mechagnome can remain in this state. Additionally, mechagnomes can be taken apart without being permanently damaged (as long as they are put back together properly).Quest:The Mechagnomes *Mechagnomes have been seen riding mechanostriders. The only ones doing this reside at the Inventor's Library, but they seem to have quite a bit of them. The model they use seems to be White Mechanostrider Mod B. In the short story, Cut Short, it was said that the mechagnomes copied the models designed by Gelbin Mekkatorque, although the mechagnomes could have invented these independently, and the similarities are a coincidence. Other mounts used by mechagnomes are flying machines.Fumblub GearwindMechanostriker 54-A (wowhead.com) *Amazingly, normal gnomes can be reverted back into being mechagnomes, despite those gnomes having been flesh for generations. This is not done by merely adding a supplementary spell on normal gnomes in order to transform them, but oppositely by injecting them with something that removes the Curse of Flesh.Quest:The Mechagnomes This means that all normal gnomes are actually still mechagnomes "below" the curse. This undoubtedly proves that normal gnomes are connected to mechagnomes and that mechagnomes are the ancestors of normal gnomes. *Likewise, gnomes who have been turned into mechagnomes may be reverted back to their original fleshy form by injecting them with something that 'reverses the reversion' of the curse. The player has to revert several newly "mechanized" gnomes back to their former self in the quest Re-Cursive (Alliance). After being mechagnomes, most of these gnomes were apparently not fond of having been so. Then again, some of the gnomes felt that being mechanized had "perfected" them.Fizzcrank Airstrip Survivor *Engineers can learn how to craft their own mechagnomes. One model is from a quest in the Storm Peaks where the engineer acquires a schematic left behind by Mimir (see SCRAP-E below). The other one is Jeeves (also see below) which is learned from a schematic randomly found when "skinning" mechanical creatures in Northrend. Named * , a mechagnome who has the ability to reverse normal gnomes into mechangomes. * , a mechagnome found in Mimir's Workshop in the Storm Peaks. * , a rare mechagnome found at the Inventor's Library. * , one of the more powerful mechagnomes. Found in Ulduar. * , a mechagnome also found at the Inventor's Library. * yet another mechagnome found at the Inventor's Library. Has been given the task of protecting Norgannon's Shell. * , one-time use vendors created by Engineers. * , another vendor created by Engineers. Higher quality than Scrapbot Construction Kits. * , Adventurous Tinker. Will accompany any Alliance-player who has their own Reins of the Traveler's Tundra Mammoth. * , another rare mechagnome riding a flying machine. * , a small mechagnome who will smash any nearby Toy Train Set. * in the Like Clockwork shop of Dalaran, but only visible to Alliance players. * in the Like Clockwork shop of Dalaran, but only visible to Horde players. * in the Shrine of Seven Stars building in Vale of Eternal Blossoms, but only visible to Alliance players. * in the Shrine of Two Moons building in Vale of Eternal Blossoms, but only visible to Horde players. Speculation *The mechagnomes' master, called Mimir, might be Mimiron. *Likewise, The Grand Architect might also be Mimiron. *Since gnomes derive from mechagnomes, their obsession and expertise with mechanics and technology could be explained as a trait from when gnomes were robots. In other words, the gnomes' fascination for making cold steel and electricity into "living" beings may descend from the mechagnomes' sentience of being such constructs themselves. Then again, the mechagnomes' and later the gnomes' interest for engineering may have been implemented by the titans in order to make mechagnomes effective workers. *While they usually appear to be nearly brain-dead, most mechagnomes seem to have some kind of pseudo-consciousness. In the quest Slaves of the Stormforged where you have to free some mechagnomes from the iron-dwarves, some of the mechagnomes are clearly thankful for being freed ("Thank you, . I will join your struggle against the stormforged"). A few special mechagnomes, like Gearmaster Mechazod, are furthermore quite conscious of their own actions, talking like "normal" gnomes. *Although transforming a normal gnome into a mechagnome (and opposite) somewhat changes the gnome's personality, it seems that they don't lose any of their memories in the process. This assumption is based on Fizzcrank Fullthrottle's tale of how the mechagnomes his crew had been transformed into "recognized" him and the other normal gnomes. *Even though most of mechagnomes that have been reverted back into normal gnomes apparently didn't like their "new" metallic shape, it doesn't necessary mean that being a mechagnome feels bad, just very different from being a flesh-gnome. Otherwise, it would be strange that most original mechagnomes act rather relaxed (when they are not fighting) and affectionate towards their master.Quest:Slaves of the StormforgedArchivist Mechaton *Gearmaster Mechazod was found in the Borean Tundra within a pipe during the process of draining water away from the Geyser Fields. It is unknown how he ended up underground in the first place, but as the traces of the titans are found all over Azeroth, it could imply that there are several other mechagnomes buried around the world. Gallery File:MechagnomeBlue.jpg|Gnimo, a mechagnome emitting a blue light. File:Dirkee.jpg|Dirkee, a mechagnome emitting a yellow light. File:MechagnomePurple.jpg|A random mechagnome emitting a pink light. File:Library Guardian.jpg|A mechagnome riding a mechanostrider. Inspiration They are likely a reference to the from due to some of their quotes, their obsession with "Decursing" people (comparable to the Cybermen "Upgrades"), and The Ultrasonic Screwdriver (quest item) (comparable to The Doctor's ), which is a quest item for one of the Fizzcrank Airstrip gnomes who first met the mechagnomes. They are also likely inspired by from the books. The Mechagnomes bear a strong resemblance to the Mechanical Man of Oz with their rounded heads and bodies and their metal mustaches. The Mechagnomes are the ancestors of Gnomes similar to how Tik-Tok, credited as the first robot in modern literature, could be considered the ancestor of other robots. Additionally, Mechagnomes are classified as clockwork constructs (Clockwork Gnome) just as Tik-Tok is a clockwork man who needs to be wound up. References Category:Mechagnomes